Tsukiyama, please
by Essaere
Summary: Well just a quick warning. This is a lemon. RizeXTsukiyamaXKaneki placed in Shuu's mansion, on Christmas. Kaneki enters the house upon no-one answering, hoping to give Shuu his Christmas gift, and leave. More than what he bargained for, followed soon after. I haven't written in a long while, nor have i ever published to Fanfiction, the two years I have been on here. So enjoy!


I took a deep breath and knocked on the large doors on Shuu's mansion."Hello..? Is anyone home?" The door creaked open and I stepped inside. "Tsukiyama? Are you home?" I gripped the small wrapped gift in my hands tightly and shut the doors behind me. "I've got something for you." I looked around and began walking. "Damn you and your endless hallways." I groaned in frustration and muttered under my breath, finding dead end after dead end, periodically calling out for him.

I eventually found my way back to the front door, and then started over by walking up the large stair case up to Shuu's bedroom. "Tsukiyama-san..?" I stepped into his bedroom and looked around, nothing. I walked over to his bed and then heard the shower running from his bathroom. "Ah.. There you are." I grinned, looked down at the gift in my hand and walked towards the bathroom. " _Oh. That's odd. The door is open…_ " I thought to myself as I walked up to it.

" _A-ah~ Shuu-san~!_ "

I gasped, putting my hand up to my mouth quickly and then backing away from the door slowly. "Wh-what…?" I whispered to myself and then hesitantly made my way back to the door again.  
" _Ohh yes~ Just like that Rize.. Good girl.."_

I bit my lip feeling tension build up behind my zipper. I took a deep breath and walked up to the door. I felt guilty, I wanted to leave. But I _couldn't._ I found myself looking into the bathroom I could feel the steam from the shower against my face and the moans grew louder.

" _Mm.. perfect…_ " A muffled moan and then a cough. " _Oh, was that too much for you, Rize~?"_

I reached down and unzipped my pants slowly, still looking into the bathroom. I couldn't see them, the steam in the room was heavy. I reached into my own pants and closed my eyes as I listened to them.  
" _Sh-shuu… It's so much~"_ Rize moaned and I heard a soft grunting noise continue. Tsukiyama chuckled in a slight teasing tone.  
I began to feel myself shake with tension, and I gently rubbed my own member with one hand, the other hand holding the gift, opened quickly and dropped the gift onto the floor with a soft thud.

"What was that?" I heard Tsukiyama say from the shower. I gasped and quickly backed away from the door. "Sh-shit." I pulled my hand from my pants and backed away quicker but tripped over my own feet, tumbling back onto the floor and hitting my head against the bed frame.

"O-ow.." Everything was a blur for a moment.  
"Kaneki-kun..?" I looked up, Tsukiyama was standing over me, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, his body dripping and steaming.

"Th-th-this isn't what it looks like, Sh-shuu!" I looked up at him and quickly covered my crotch with my hands. "I-I was coming to-"  
"Get up. _Now_." I stood quickly, zipping up my pants. He grabbed my arm. "What the hell are you doing, you ungrateful brat?" He shoved me roughly against the wall and I cringed.  
"I was just-"  
"Shut up?" He tightened his grip around my arm.  
"Tuskiyama! Don't hurt the poor boy~ Maybe he just wants a little fun, too." Rize stepped out of the bathroom, bare. She let a small smirk curl on her lips and she leaned against the doorway. "Let him go, Shuu~ Let him join us, since he wants to, so.. badly." Her voice was soft, almost mesmerizing.

Tsukiyama smirked and let the grip on my arm go, slightly. "Alright. Join us, brat."  
I blushed furiously, shocked. "J-join you..? In.. _That_..?" Tsukiyama smirked and led me into the bathroom with him. "Take off your pants."  
I looked at him and blushed; Rize joined us in the bathroom once again after shutting the door behind me. I nodded slowly and unzipped my pants, my hands trembling. My pants dropped to the floor and my member stood straight up. I looked at Tsukiyama shyly and he grinned, licking his lips.

"Wow, Kaneki.." He smirked and gently touched my member with his fingertips. "So hard already, and nothing has happened. Exactly how long have you been out there..?"  
I blushed and looked down at the ground. "N-not… Not long." Tsukiyama shrugged and dropped his towel to the floor. "Get into the shower, Kaneki."  
I looked up at him and made my way to the shower slowly, pulled off my shirt, then stepped in after tossing it onto the ground.

Rize stepped in after me and smirked down at me. "Welcome~" She grinned and got down on her knees in front of me. "Should I start you off..?" She gently licked the tip of my member and instantaneous pleasure filled me. "O-oh~" I bit my lip and gently gripped her hair.  
Tsukiyama stepped into the shower and smirked down at Rize. "You're so impatient."  
" _What the hell…_ " I thought. Everything was happening so quickly. Just ten minutes ago I was standing outside the door of his house, hoping to give him his Christmas present and maybe stay for a cup of coffee. This was much more than I had expected, not that I was complaining.

I shivered, gripping onto Rize's wet hair as she began to lick slowly down my shaft. " _A-ah.."_ I closed my eyes and rested my head against the wall of the shower. " _Kaneki~_ " Tsukiyama spoke in that oddly teasing voice of his again, and I looked at him. "Y-yes..?" Tsukiyama smirked made his way over beside me. He gently moved the matted wet hair from my eyes and sensually bit his bottom lip. "Have you ever been fucked in your ass before~?" My eyes widened from shock and I slowly shook my head.  
Tsukiyama chuckled softly and turned me so I was in front of him. "Well, you're about to experience it for your first time. With me. Lucky you."

I looked down at Rize, she now was beginning to place my member inside of her mouth and gently thrust her head back and forth, while looking up at me. I looked back at Tsukiyama, he gently placed one hand on my shoulder and licked up the side of my neck, slowly. Very, _very_ slowly. "You taste so delectable, Kaneki-kun~." A soft moan escaped my lips and I gripped onto Rize's hair tighter, my own hand beginning to guide her head.

Tsukiyama bit my ear gently and I felt his member pressing tightly against my wet back. " _Ts-Tsukiyama~…_ " I tensed up slightly, I wanted him inside of me. I wanted to feel his warm member inside of me, and I wanted it at that very moment.

Tsukiyama grinned, noticing my tension and whispered softly into my ear. " _I want to hear you beg for it, Kaneki~_ " I nodded slowly as he grinded his hips gently against my back. " _Tsukiyama… P-please.._ "  
" _Please what, Kaneki~?_ "  
" _P-please…_ " I moaned softly and swallowed the large lump in my throat. " _P-please fuck me…_ " 


End file.
